Bastion
|-|Base (Omnic Crisis)= |-|Overgrown (Post-Omnic Crisis)= |-|Configuration: Tank= Summary Once a frontline combatant in the devastating Omnic Crisis, this curious Bastion unit now explores the world, fascinated by nature but wary of fearful humanity. Originally created for peacekeeping purposes, Bastion robot units possessed the unique ability to rapidly reconfigure themselves into an assault-cannon mode. But during the Omnic Crisis, they were turned against their human makers, forming the bulk of the omnics' rebel army. Following the resolution of the crisis, nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled. To this day, Bastion units still symbolize the horrors of the conflict. One unique Bastion unit, severely damaged in the final battles of the war, was left forgotten for over a decade. It lay dormant, exposed to the elements and rusting while nature slowly reclaimed it. Overgrown with vines and roots and nested upon by small animals, the robot sat inert, seemingly unaware of the passing of time. That was until one fateful day when it unexpectedly reactivated. With its combat programming all but lost, it instead displayed an intense curiosity about the natural world and its inhabitants. This inquisitive Bastion unit set out to explore its surroundings and discover its purpose on a war-ravaged planet. Though "Bastion" appears to be gentle—even harmless, at times—its core combat programming takes over when the unit senses danger, utilizing its entire arsenal to eliminate anything it perceives as a threat. This has led to instances of conflict with the few humans it has encountered and has driven it to avoid populated areas in favor of the wild, uncharted regions of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: SST Siege Automaton E54 "Bastion" Origin: Overwatch Gender: Genderless Age: 30 Classification: Battle Automaton, Omnic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Analysis (Able to analyze the topography of his surroundings up to a range of several kilometers), Technology Manipulation (Able to interface with other Bastion units and access their memory banks), Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Transformation (Can transform its Recon, Sentry, and Tank forms at will), Damage Reduction (Passively reduces incoming damage when in his Sentry and Tank forms), Healing (Can repair itself mid-combat), Explosion Manipulation (Via Configuration: Tank) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a combat-model Omnic, Bastion should be stronger than most humans and somewhat comparable to Winston. While weak, its rounds are still more than capable of downing other heroes like Junkrat, who can easily survive being at the center of an explosion that leveled a warehouse) | At least Large Building level (Its Minigun and Cannon can quickly shred apart the armor of the most resilient heroes in the game such as Reinhardt, His bullets are able to cut through trees effortlessly as shown in his Cinematic.) | At least Large Building level (Its tank shells can easily down most other heroes on impact) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Bastion is a rather cumbersome and slow automaton, but is still able to track and react to Tracer, Lúcio, Genji, and similarly fast characters) | Immobile (in Sentry Form, Bastion is unable to move from its locked location) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic (Though smaller than average, he is a futuristic tank, and as such should be able to move at upwards of 13 m/s at bare minimum. Should be faster than his regular mode) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand a significant amount of fire from Overwatch members, Bastion units posed a threat to Overwatch heroes on numerous occasions, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) | At least Large Building level in Tank Configuration (Can withstand heavy fire from numerous Overwatch heroes at once) Stamina: Extremely High, possibly Unlimited (was in various states of activity for decades without needing to recharge or rest) Range: Several dozen meters with firearms Standard Equipment: A submachine-gun, Minigun, and Tank Cannon (built-in). Intelligence: Bastion has a very child-like mentality and is relatively peaceful and curious about its surroundings. However, upon entering combat it is believed to become a single-minded killing machine, shooting down anything that may be perceived as a threat with maximum efficiency before reverting to normal. Despite this, Bastion has shown to be able to retain a great deal of its normal personality while in combat during gameplay, being able to work alongside its human allies without issue and managing to communicate somewhat with the various beeping and booping noises it makes (such as to say thanks), even blaring the charge bugle upon entering Tank Mode. Weaknesses: Bastion suffers from severe PTSD from the Omnic Crisis, which can reawaken its original programming and turn it into a mindless killing machine. Repairing itself prevents it from using its weapons. Configuration: Sentry is completely immobile. Configuration: Tank can only be used for a few seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ironclad:' Passively reduces damage taken while transformed. *'Self-Repair:' Bastion is able to conduct repairs on itself when necessary, welding its parts back together to get itself back into fighting form. However, these repairs take a few seconds at the least, during which time Bastion is completely unable to use any of its weapons. *'Reconfiguration:' Bastion transforms between its two primary combat modes to adapt to battlefield conditions. **'Configuration: Recon:' Bastion's default form, allowing it to walk around and scout for good positions to enter its Sentry configuration. In Recon mode, Bastion is fully mobile, outfitted with a submachine gun that fires steady bursts of bullets at medium range. **'Configuration: Sentry:' Bastion converts itself into an automated Gatling gun capable of unleashing a hail of bullets. The gun's aim can be "walked" across multiple targets, dealing devastating damage at short to medium range. However, due to the rate of fire and the nature of this weapon, it is far less effective at long range. In addition, this weapon has a long-reload time due to the sheer number of bullets being fired. **'Configuration: Tank:' Bastion converts itself into a mobile tank that can move at speeds exceeding its Recon form. The cannon’s explosive shells demolish targets in a wide blast radius, but due to the high amount of power this form uses Bastion can only remain in this mode for a limited time. Key: Configuration: Recon | Configuration: Sentry | Configuration: Tank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Tanks Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Technopaths Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8